


A Short Fuse

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor/Bruce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Thor notices something endearing about the Statesman’s resident doctor.





	A Short Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Height Difference
> 
> Because a quick google search can confirm that Mark Ruffalo is as tiny as he seems.

“What are you doing?”

 

“...”

 

“Thor.”

 

“...hm?”

 

“I said, what are you doing?”

 

Thor had been studying him intently for the past half hour, and Bruce was getting self-conscious.

 

Don’t get him wrong, it was kind of nice to be getting so much attention from his boyfriend. But Thor had been acting strange all week: running his hands through Bruce’s hair; tugging Bruce close as they sat together; laying his cheek on the top of his head; wrapping his arms around Bruce from behind and breathing in the scent of his shampoo…

 

“Thor, you don’t...have a hair fetish do you?”

 

That seemed to snap Thor out of it.

 

“What? No,” he said, confused. “What gave you that idea?”

 

“You’ve been playing with my hair all week. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

 

“...your hair?”

 

“Yeah! Touching it and smelling it and—I’m totally off base on this, aren’t I?”

 

Thor laughed genuinely, and his eyes crinkled at the corners with fondness as he stared at Bruce, who could feel his cheeks heating up.

 

“Bruce, while I love your curls, I do not have a fetish for them, no.”

 

“Oh, okay. Then why have you been acting so strangely this past week?”

 

Thor hesitated, still smiling. “I just...I noticed how much taller my family is in comparison to you.”

 

“... _what_?”

 

Thor chuckled again. “Bruce, you’re  _tiny_.”

 

Bruce gave him a _look._

 

“Not in a bad way!” Thor rushed to reassure him. “I find it very endearing.”

 

“...”

 

“What I mean to say is that—Loki and I are obviously much taller than you, and so was Hela. I’m pretty sure my mother and father had a few inches on you, as well.”

 

“...”

 

“I’m...not helping my case here, am I?”

 

“No, Thor. Not really.” Bruce looked very much like a tiny grumpy man in that moment.

 

“It is not a bad thing, I assure you! Bruce? Bruce, come on!”

 

Bruce walked away from him then, shaking his head. Bruce sulked for the entire day, flaring up at Thor whenever he tried to approach him.

 

Thor made it up to him that night, of course, showing him all the ways their difference in stature worked to their advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
